Ohtar Alcaringue
by anataremrys
Summary: When the Potters found out that Voldemort was after them they went off to lily's relitives, to Rivendell LotRxHP (im bad at summerys)
1. Default Chapter

A/N ok peeps I've had this story idea in the back of my mind for a while so I'm just gonna type it as I go. So please read and review. Oh yeah the title means warrior of the light or also known as One free of evil just in case your wondering.

This is a lord of the rings crossover

Summary ok in this story Harry and his parents left when the learned that Voldemort was after them. Lily wasn't a muggleborn, she is really and elf and she decides to take her family to Rivendell to be protected by her grandfather Elrond.

Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, have u ever noticed how those names sound like each other.

Now on with the story....

**Ohtar Alcaringue** (title)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
September 13 1981  
  
Lily Potter held her 1 year old son tightly while she and her husband sat in Dumbledoor's office.

She stared at all the strange and colourful things around her. She knew that some of them were warners, and alarms. But some of them just puzzeled her greatly, how she wanted to touch them and seem like a child again, a kid in a candy shop.

But she wasn't here for anything like that, this was serious.  
  
James had come running home from work or where that's where she thought he was. He told her to quickly get Harry because Dumledoor wanted to talk to them.

'Ah' she thought 'He must have been at an Order meeting.' 'But why wasn't I there? Maybe it was only a select few but what could be so imprtant.

She looked at Dumbledoor's face and it looked solom and looked its proper age. The twinkle in his eye was all but gone and there was nothing there just two deep pools of the palest blue she had ever seen.

But now gone was the old cheery wizard, with the bright blue eyes and the weirdest clothing and robes she had ever seen.  
  
"Lily, James...." Dumbledoor paused then took a deep breath making him look very strained and continued, "Today, I got information from my spy in Voldemort's circle. They have reported that Voldemort's next target will be you and your family."  
  
Lily breathed in a big gasp she knew that the Potters were a very powerful and old family but why would Voldemort simply target them? On the other side of the couch James looked as if he had been expecting this all along.  
  
"Now," Dumbledoor continued as if what had apeared on the too previous students faces had never occured, "We all know that you, James are the heir of Gryffindor and as in turn Harry is to as the blood runs in both of the veins," he said this while motioning to the bundle in Lily's arm.  
  
"But, I sure that you have heard of the prophesy of how Harry will be the down fall of the Dark Lord. So I find that the only way to keep all of you safe would be to put you under the safe keeping of secret keeper."  
  
(A/N I can't remember what the spell is called because I don't have the books with me but does anyone know?)  
  
"No," Lily said suddenly and every one in the room turned towards her, "Maybe me and James could take Harry back to my father, as I'm sure professor you know that I'm not really muggle born. I know that we'll be safe there because Voldemort doesn't know where it is."  
  
Dumbledoor looked to be in thought for a moment, and then he gave a big smile, "Yes that would be a very good idea. But would you allow Harry to attend Hogwarts when the time comes. And please Lily call me Albus as I'm sure that I am no longer your professor."  
  
James looked up silently, "What about Sirius, and Mooney, and Peter? They are my friends after all I could never jsut let them think I was dead and just disapeared or worse....." He broke off.  
  
Lily thought for a moment though she really didn't like Peter or trust him all that much he jsut seemed to radiate off untrustworthyness but she was never one to judge. But he still, disregarding the facts before her still one of James' good friends, and she could never separate them.  
  
"James," she sighed, "They can always visit every once and a while. As I'm sure my father wont protest. And of corse we'll alow Harry to attend Hogwarts when the time comes that is if he wants to."  
  
That seemed to cheer him up so they said good by to Albus and left on their way home to pack. Lily gave forewarning to her father Elrond that they were coming to stay and they would be there soon, as James told his friends that he would be gone for a while but would contact them.

They packed everything they would need keeping in mind that Rivendell would have most things avalible for them to use. But they packed with haste they never knew they had.  
  
Once they were all reading Lily handed Harry over to James and began to chant the spell that would bring her home.  
  
_ "Aderthad Mar-nu Bauglir,  
  
Rian Belthrondiing Vinyamur,  
  
Antawea wen Rivendell."  
  
_(A/N just a spell made to bring them to Rivendell just so's ya know.)  
  
Then the Potter's disappeared from London not to return for a longtime. During which time Peter was discovered as the spy, Sirius was never blamed for betrayal (thank god I love Sirius!!!! . he rocks.) Voldemort put off finding the Potter's and spent his time trying to conquer the world (as usual).

The oder still tryed to stop them but with out the savior not much could be done. Harry Potter is now known as Elemmire Elevenstar as that is the elven name that is given to him appointed by Elrond himself.  
  
(A/N Elemmire means bright one, a star and crafty one. Elvenstar well I can't remember Elronds last name so if any of you do please tell me thank you bows yeah this is the first chapter I wanted It to be longer but I'm a little busy so this will have to do for the given moment. Well please Read and Review!!!! -)


	2. who? me?

A/N YEAH!!!! next chapter jk. I didn't really want to give Harry the name Elemmire but every one seems to use Emrys (its even my middle name .) so Elemmire will do just fine. But yeah please read and review.

Disclaimer Ok peeps do I look rich? No so as you should be able to tell Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings don't belong to me duh.Summery read the first chappie to see.Chapter 2Elemmire Elvenstar looked out at the clouds while sitting in the ramorn (branch wall tree in elven) He always found it fun to watch the different shapes the clouds formed. He always was one like a dreamer loving nature.  
  
Elemmire was tall (well normal for an elf) with long raven black hair that flowed town in a silky water fall to just a little past his shoulders, which he always had tied back so that he could run with out it getting in the way.

Even so some of the bangs usually snuck their way out of it and danced around the eyes. His dashing emerald eyes could always be seen from behind them they were like two deep pools of shinning emeralds.

When he was younger he was said that he looked just like his father but now a days unlike his father he let his hair grow out long making him lose that mini james look.  
  
He always was one who loved to be out free. He lived in the nature it was his home not the palace (or castle what every you want to call it cause hey what ever floats your boat . )

His parents always had trouble containing him every thing went in one ear and then out the other. He was, like his mother would always say, already to much like his father in more then one way pranks and or other wize.  
  
Yes, he knew that his father wasn't an elf even though he could look the part but instead a wizard. He also knew that he would have some of the wizarding powers when older.

Along with that kind of magic he also held elfish magik which let him communicate with all kinds of animals and races (see he can still talk to snakes and isn't a parseltounge. .) And to be in tune with nature.  
  
Surprisingly enough he also required a skill that was now a days very rare. The last to have it was his grandfather Elrond, he was an elemental.

He was able to control the Valenor or the lightning, static fields, and such. Even tough he would not be allowed to take lessons to control the power until he was of and older age.  
  
His parents made no point to keep secrets from him as they knew that he was bound to find them our easily and then be resentful of his parents. He knew everything of when they lived in the mortal world.  
  
They loved him greatly but they found him to be nothing but trouble. He was always sneaking out and hiding in the forests.  
  
When every they tried to punish him and lock him in his room he'd somehow escape, no matter where they locked him. No cage could hold him.  
  
All who meet him knew him as a free spirit, he loved to pull pranks that even put his father to shame (which is saying a lot), also he hated the indoors. He could only be inside for so long before he had to get out.  
  
A lot of the time he was known to have 'runaway' only to return a few days later like nothing happened. In the beginning this worried his parents, but after a while (and a lot of convincing from his grandfather) they saw how refreshed he seemed to look after one of these adventures.  
  
All he would do when he escaped was think he loved to just ride around on his horse Nenya and see the sights and visit the woodland elves.  
  
Today he was happy, it was July 31st his 11th birthday and Gandalf would be coming to see him. As would Aragon. Gandalf had been out visiting friends in the shire, where as Aragon had been out God knows where but returned every few months to see his aunt Arwen.  
  
In the distance he could hear singing, signaling the arrival of Gandalf whom always sung the familiar song which Bilbo had wrote but Gandalf would always sing....

_ The road goes ever on and on,  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road has gone,  
I must follow if I can.  
__  
Perusing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way.  
Where many paths and errands meet,  
And weather then I can not say.  
  
When evening in the shire was grey,  
His footsteps on the hill where heard.  
Before the dawn he went away,  
On journey long with out a word.  
  
Through wilderness through western shore,  
Through southern waste, to northern hill.  
Through dragon lair and hidden door.  
Through darkened woods he walked at will.  
  
With dwarf and hobbit elves and men,  
With mortal and immortal folk.  
With bird on bough and beast in den,  
In their own secret tongues he spoke.  
  
A deadly sword a healing hand,  
A back bent far beneath its load.  
A trumpet voice a burning brand,  
A weary pilgrim on the road.  
  
A lord of wisdom throned he sat,  
Quick in anger quick to laugh.  
An old man in a battered hat,  
Who leaned upon a thorny staff?  
  
He stood upon the bridge alone,  
Fire and shadow both defied,  
His staff lay broken on the stone.  
In Kzum-dum his wisdom died.  
Tired feet still carry on  
Over field and under star  
Familiar roads are all gone  
Traveled lands all afar.  
  
Watching stars all alone  
Dying embers cross the sky  
Seeing what was never known.  
From down the road he waves good-bye.  
  
Finished that which he once said  
Proving self, wince pasted the test  
Walking road to where they led  
Heading home for a good nights rest.  
  
Turning corners down the road  
All is peace full adventure done  
Finally able to unpack the load  
Adventure done but a news's begun  
  
The road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began  
Far ahead the road has gone  
I must follow if I can.  
_  
(A/N couldn't help myself I had to put that in. Can anyone guess where that entire thing is from and which of the books it's not all sung from gandalf. Oh well I probly only put all that in to make the story seem more Lord of the Ringish. .)  
  
Elemmire jumped from the branch that he was sitting on, and ran toward the sound of the voice. Looking down the road he could see the old grey wizard with the tall pointy hat. Elemmire ran to meet him.  
  
As he neared Gandalf slowed the cart down. (A/N what the hell is the thing that Gandalf rides in called? I'd call it a carriage but that too mid- evil and kinda girly but if any of you knows tell me.) and Elemmire hoped in.  
  
Now Elemmire and Gandalf weren't what you'd call best friends but Elemmire always thought Gandalf was fascinating. Where as Gandalf looked at the child as some what of a student as the knew the child's parents well.  
  
"So Gandalf..." Elemmire began very cheerfully, "how was you trip? Did you save me any fire works?"  
  
Gandalf looked at the child wearily knowing how much the child loved fireworks, especially how he loved to set them off in the house and annoy the parents. (even though he knew Elemmire's father enjoyed them just as much as did the child.) But Gandalf always made sure to save a few for him since he loved the child's antics as well.  
  
"Well," Gandalf said in a very business like voice, "you weren't planning on setting them off at your grandfather were you?"

He glanced at the boy who gave a playful hurt look and on his face was a look that clearly said 'who, me?' so he continued. "But of coarse I made sure to save you some, just make sure that after you use them it isn't pinned on me."  
  
Gandalf then laughed, and him and Elemmire road up the rest of the road to Rivendell talking about everything under the sun.

END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N well I got that done blows one of those little party blower things damn when you correcting the spelling it takes forever. About the song I can't find the book so I put that in from memory and im sorry if some of it is wrong but still try to guess who said it and what book is it in. that's it for now so please read and review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

A/N its fun doing that type of thing lol im just bored.


	3. birthday yea!

A/N yeah this is the next chapter I'm hoping to get some reviews people. So please read and review and just so's ya know im calling Harry Elemmires for a while no so you might want to know that. And i know that this one is extreamly short and im sorry.

Disclaimer Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings don't belong to me so im not trying to take them -.-  
  
Summery yeah just go bak a few chappies and read the summery in the first chapter so you see it.  
  
Every one was sitting at the overly large table. Elemmire, his parents, and grand-father. On the other side sat Gandalf, his aunt, next to her Aragon.  
  
They were having a great dinner but Elemmire sat back in his chair only eating little bits. God he was bored, why should he care what the elders were talking about?  
  
None of these things held promise to him. How he wished he could just sneak out and get to the stables and free himself on the top of a horse.  
  
But as he looked around the table he could see his mother keeping a close eye on him, probably because his father wasn't. Not that his father really would mind about him sneaking out, he, being the marauder he was, would find it funny.  
  
He really felt out of place, he was stuffed, he was bored as hell, and he was still waiting to get those fireworks that Gandalf had promised. He had already spoken to Aragon and he agreed to help him how should he say it send a wake up call to his parents the next morn.  
  
Elemmire just hoped they'd never catch him (fat chance).  
  
Some birthday this was turning out to be, sure they had cake, good food, but Elemmire had yet to see a single present in the room.  
  
This depressed him.  
  
Finally dinner was done and he tried to sneak outside but a hand caught him on the shoulder. He looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of his father.  
  
He looked around then whispered close to his ear, "Look Elm I know that this birthday must suck with all us grown ups, hey don't give me that look." He paused looking at Elemmires look of disbelieve at his father being and adult. "But don't go that far at least we got some presents backed up.  
  
He winked.  
  
They all sat down while Elemmire opened all his presents, pretending to be overjoyed at every one. Most of which were books (in the men's case), or clothing (in the woman's case).  
  
But finally he got to the gift marked from his father. Looking at the royal blue wrapping paper he ripped it off.  
  
Onto his hand fell a shimmering substance that looked almost transparent. Instantly he knew what it was. His father had always told him story's of the marauders adventures in Hogwarts.  
  
(He meet Sirius once along with Remus but lately they had been to busy with their job only allowing them to send and owl every once and a while.)  
  
His father told him how he used this little device to sneak around the school avoiding Filch. And finally it was his.  
  
The invisibility cloak!! (Damn it would be sweet to have one of those)  
  
Elemmire jumped up and hugged his father with no mercy. God he had always wanted one of these and finally he had one. Oh the fun he would be able to have with this little baby.  
  
James was proud that he seemed to give the best present, but as soon as he looked over at lily he averted his eyes. She was glaring at him with such force it could put any one six feet under. Must be an elf thing he felt queerly.  
  
Elemmire ran off to go talk with Aragon while lily's sister headed over to talk to lily herself. Aragon was someone Elemmire could talk to he himself was a child at heart. But James never felt bad that Elm never ran toward him. He was the boy's father and half the pranks he pulled were on him so why spoil the fun.  
  
Time change   
  
Finally it was time to rest for the night James and Lily went up to their room, as did Arwen, and Elrond. While Elemmire showed Gandalf and Aragon to the guest rooms like a good little host.  
  
As Gandalf was being show to his room first he noticed the little spark in Elm's eyes and tried hard not to chuckle to himself that boy was up to something and by the looks of it he had involved or trapped if that was the case Aragon with him in the little plan of his. But he decided not to get involved. He may be old but he knew what was good for him.  
  
He was smart and he also noticed the medium sized bag of fireworks hiding behind the young elf's back  
  
After Gandalf was sent to his respected guest room Elm and Aragon decided on their plan of action.  
  
They did what they had to do and went off for the night each couldn't wait until morning.

END OF CHAPPIE 3

A/N All done so please read and review and im sorry this is so short


	4. GilGalad

A/N I haven't gotten any reviews yet: (so please read and review. Well I hope you like this next chapter!!! Oh yeah ill probably call Elemmires Elm sometimes cause its long to type.

Disclaimer As you can see I don't own the Harry Potter story or plot or Lord of the Rings story or plot cause if I did, I'd be one rich little sucker.Summery read first chapterChapter 4  
  
Elemmire's still form began to stir as the morns first rays began to climb through his window. His room had always been in one of the taller towers of Rivendell. He was always able to see natures greatest from up there.  
  
A tapping noise was herd suddenly from outside the window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled and felt his way around the room until he finally reached the window. Pulling it open an owl found its way inside and perched itself upon the doors palace. (A/N kinda reminds you of that whole Edgar Allen Poe poem the raven, 'and the raven....' Jk I wont say it.)  
  
The brown owl dropped an important looking letter down on his bed. Elemmires, now much more awake, walked over to his bed and picked it up.  
  
Turning it over he saw the Hogwarts crest sealing the back. 'Ah' he thought, 'this must be my admittance letter.' Ripping it open he quickly read over the contents inside. (A/N I'm not gonna type the whole damn letter u should know what it says by now and if you don't go read one of the books.)  
  
He hurried down to breakfast knowing that he would be the only person down first, but he wanted to be ready when his parents got up.  
  
Smiling evilly he made his way to the table down on the ground floor and helped himself to a small bowl of cereal. He saw Gandalf and Aragon enter. Upon entering Aragon gave Elm a small wink and a sly smile. Gandalf looked between the two of them not trying to hide the curiosity he held.  
  
Soon every one but Lily and James were sitting down and eating breakfast. But even through that they seemed to notice something going on but didn't say anything for they too were wondering what was to happen. But in truth they didn't have to wait long..............  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!," all pretended not to hear the unearthly scream and soon after they also heard the explosions of the carefully hidden fire works that lay in the rooms above.  
  
A few seconds following a very shaken and burned (not bad just kind of smoked ya no) James and Lily Potter emerged into the dinning room. Now looking slightly angry they advanced toward Elemmire. But of coarse he being him had a back up plan. Quickly he whipped out the Hogwarts letter and exclaimed how he finally received it today.  
  
Prank forgotten his parents faces changed from one of anger to one of happiness, and they began telling him how proud they were and how they knew he'd get in.  
  
Across the table Elm heard Aragon and Gandalf talking, he caught Aragon saying something about how he always got out of trouble and this time with a simple piece of paper. Elemmire simply scowled at him and turned toward his parents.  
  
"But mother, father, it's addressed to my other name Harry, does this mean that while I'm attending I'll be using this name." He looked sort of put out he had grown attached to Elemmire Elevenstar it fit him perfectly in sound and meaning. Not that he opposed the other name but he'd grown use to the other one.  
  
"Well yes son," Lily said affectionately "That is the name that your known for there so that's what you'll go by."  
  
Elemmire finally finished and got up to leave.  
  
"Well ok," he sighed, "I'm going to go riding for a while so I won't be back for," he paused and broke off. "Well I guess it won't be that long I'm just going to the river and back.  
  
The river he spoke of was the on that sat at the edge of Rivendell on the east side of the town. (Think of the one in the movie that Arwen crossed over and stopped the wraiths at.  
  
He walked to the stables and unhooked Nenya, his black stallion, and mounted then road off. He felt free, this was his home he could do this all day if time would only allow it. He made his way to the river and hitched his horse up and let it get its drink.  
  
And he went walking throughout the forest passing and observing the kingswrath, Crissaegrim, there were other plants though he did not know of their names. Sighing he returned back to the river. Feeling slightly sad that he would miss this place while attending school.  
  
He stared at the river, almost mesmerized, all things of nature did this too him, fire, lightning, and water.  
  
This street of water reminded him of the Cuivienen, (one of the first lakes in middle earth where it was said to send out the first elves.) It was just so beautiful. Almost like a mound of flowing lava churning together.  
  
Sighing and realizing that it was probably best that he head back sighing he looked toward the sky and saw the sun slowly be covered by some passing clouds the he sang softly up to the sky and into the wind;_ Gil-Galad was an Elven king,  
  
Of him the Harpors sadly sing.  
  
The last whose relm was fair and free,  
  
Between the mountains and the sea.__   
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
  
His shinning helm afar was seen.  
  
The countless stars of heaven's field,  
  
Were mirrored inside his shinning shield.But long ago he road away,  
  
and where he dwelith none can say.  
  
For into darkness fell his star,  
  
In Morodor where the shadows are._Finishing the star, he looked lovingly toward the land around him. Some times he often wondered if his father had any Irish in him. He had always noticed the fact how he could easily fall in love with the land around him.  
  
Mounting Nenya he road off toward the castle knowing that soon his parents would take him to Diagon Alley for the first time.A/N k in case your wondering that poem was something elves said to respect their previous king when ever shadows (like clouds) cover something life giving (like the sun). That's just if u wanted to know. Ok so please review I haven't gotten any yet and I feel bad.P.S. meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, I like chicken I like liver meow mix, meow mix please deliver!!! . sry im just bored 


	5. why there is chocolate

YEAH CHAPTER 5!!!!!!

A/N

ok first off im just gonna explain some things just in case u get confused, cause my friend read it and had some questions. James isn't an elf but for my story im gonna say that elves have the power to make their loved ones immortal makes the story a hell of a lot easier.

Harry has meet Sirius and Remus before but as I said earlier they have to work but im gonna try to make harry a prankster so if you have any ideas for pranks tell me cause I don't. -.-

Disclaimer

As you probably all ready know these two stories are not mine and I do not own them.

Summery

If your still looking here for a summery you need help.

**Chapter 5**  
  
Elemmire was looking through his walk in closet trying to find something suitable to wear to the mortal realm. God how he hated robes they were such a menace all wizards wore normal pants and shirts under them like a normal person (or elf if the case might be) and as a bonus point to that hell you could die from the heat set off from the non needed clothing.  
  
His parents always found his complaints amusing and as they sat on his bed while he fretted about trying to find something that wouldn't kill him from the heat.  
  
Finally he found his old plain thin black robe and slipped it on quickly, so as after that he quickly and uncaringly tied his hair back. His mother unhinged her person from her husband and gracefully glided over to Elm and tried with no avail to fix his hair. All the while James looked on with an amused look until finally Lily gave up.  
  
"Stop laughing James your hair is no better!" Lily tried to put on a very serious face but her eyes told a different story.  
  
Elm sighed and stood up softly smoothing out the rumples that had formed on his clothes. Grabbing dragon hide boots from underside his bed he hopped out the door while still trying to put them on his feet. His parents followed shortly after.  
  
They started walking toward the stables for then would have to ride toward the transport area. Elm ahead of the rest spent the walk grumbling about wizard cloths and boots how they made it near impossible to ride a horse or even to walk a few feet. His parents smiled at his antics.  
  
Elrond came out of one of the side hall ways and began talking to lily. Elemmire paid no attention thinking that it was nothing but a good bye.  
  
Elemmire jumped up onto Nenya and hitched her up getting her ready for the ride to come. He knew what was to happen they would ride for and hour and half or so then they would reach the city of Andor where they would be able to transport themselves to Muggle London from where they would walk to the leaky cauldron, and meet Sirius and Remus as planned.  
  
After his parents had gotten their horses ready he bucked his feet gently but forcefully into the horse's side getting a jump off in return.  
  
The whole time riding Elm stared at the trees they passed staring at their beauty, but after and hour all of them stopped, and they had a bit to eat. They sat down in a patch of strange wildflowers to which Elm didn't recall the name, and didn't dwell on it. But it still made the lunch smell strangely of marshmallows.  
  
The lunch didn't take too long seeing as they were all very anxious to get to London.  
  
They finally arrived at Andor and they sent their horses to the public stable to stay while they went shopping (obviously they weren't going to be bringing the horses with them.) Then they quickly went to the gate. James talked to the gate keeper telling him what they were doing about when they would be back you know that kind of stuff.  
  
James came back and handed Lily a portkey (I don't recall what they call them in elfish so I'll use the wizarding term.) for them to use to get back and all three of them grasped on to the small stone serving as the portkey to London. Each of the persons made sure to change to their mortal form (excluding James) so that people did not get suspicious.  
  
All of them landed softly on the ground and then walked the rest of the way to Diagon Alley which was inside the Leaky Cauldron between an old book store and a coffee house.  
  
Once in Diagon Alley Harry ( I'm going to call him Harry when he's inside the Wizarding world.) looked around and saw the sights. He noticed all the candy shops and as he read Hogsmead had even more. Faintly he wondered why the British wizards or all wizards in general had an unhealthy love of sugar.  
  
Soon after his curiosity got the better of him and expressed his views aloud to his father and his father looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Well most kids your age do have and unhealthy as you say it love of chocolate. Sadly in Middle Earth it's hard to get your hands on something as simple and well magical as chocolate." He smiled "Plus chocolate always seems to make every one magically happy and well..... In simple terms better."  
  
He saw Harry looking at him questionably, "Well here let me explain, you know of dementors right?" At Harry's nod he continued, "You see beasts like them make you sick, most people don't see it as sick but it does. The sickness is depression or something similar too that. It has been proven that for depression which dementors cause chocolate cures it so it's as simple as that."  
  
James looked up and scratched his head.  
  
"Well James who knew that you were so intellectual?" James and Harry turned around to see a smirking Remus Lupin standing next to a laughing Lily and Sirius. Harry laughed silently while his father flushed.  
  
"Ha ha come on we should probably go get our shopping done sometime with in this year."  
  
Harry and Sirius went away from the rest of the group and headed towards the clothing store (A/N people I cant remember the name of the store blushes I don't have the book with me) to get Harry's uniform. Stepping in there was only one other person getting measured up for clothes. (three guesses who)  
  
"So," drawled the boy, he had platinum blonde hair (hell all of you should know what he looks like so just imagine him it saves a lot of work on my part.) "Are you attending Hogwarts too?"  
  
Even before Harry could answer Sirius whom had a strange look of reconization on his face stepped forward.  
  
"Your Lucius' son aren't you? That Malfoy kid." He said this all very fast but the boy, Malfoy looked at him with a look only described as bored.  
  
"Yes that's me."  
  
He paused then looked up at the two of them, "And who might you be who know my father?"  
  
Suddenly the owner (sorry don't know the name) stepped up and told him he was done and as quick as that he left. After both Sirius and Harry saw Malfoy leave the shop completely Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
"Don't go making friends with kids like him, his father was a big supporter of Voldemort and you know what they say; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that." Sirius had a serious (pardon the pun) expression on his face.  
  
Harry was quickly measured and they got his new uniform packaged and put into bags. Then they left to go meet Harry's parents. But what they found wasn't what they expected.  
  
James was in short a mess his robes were bunched up and dirty even torn in a few places. His hair, although very messy, was messed up even more. And all over he was dusty. He was being held back by Remus and Lily.  
  
A few feet away was a man with extremely oily hair, (and Harry had seen oily hair Aragon often had from being out so long and not washing it.) whom was being restrained by a long blonde haired man who reminded Harry of the boy he saw at the clothing store. He too looked very disgruntled.  
  
Sirius told Harry to stay where he was while Sirius ran over to where his father was.  
  
From where Harry was standing it looked like they were yelling at each other, there was too sides James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius on one side and the two strange other men on the other. Harry looked momentarily surprised when Sirius turned red and his father went forward and hit the smirking blonde man right in the nose.  
  
They all walk toward Harry rather quickly motioning that they were leaving and quickly.  
  
They walked toward Olivanders (lets just say that Lily got the rest of Harry's stuff.) to get Harry's wand. As soon as they walked in Harry could smell the age, he knew that was a strange was to describe it but it was the only way. It was musky and dust prevailed all around. Old boxes towered around the whole shop, to which Harry assumed they were the wands.  
  
The rest of Harry's companions sat down on some old stools each muttering about their own wand searching and each felt a strange case of remembrance to this old shop and its holdings.  
  
Harry walked around and dragged his hand around each of the boxes almost feeling their age. In the close distance he heard footsteps.  
  
"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Harry Potter." And old stoutly man stepped out from the towering box towers. His cloths looked like they could have been worn in the 17th century, in someplace like Romania and seemed like they haven't been washed that long. His hair reminded him somewhat of Beethoven, where as his total facial area looked close to the one of Edgar Allen Poe after he worked a late night, unshaven and just a little crazed.  
  
But Harry being Harry had read in his history books about his brilliant man who created some of the most used wands. Harry respected him for his knowledge and for his skills.  
  
(A/N Harry may be James son a prankster but he is also lily's son, an elf of dignity whom above all else reprieve knowledge. Just so's ya know .)  
  
The measuring tape which had been measuring him all around was now measuring between his nose. Harry was aghast.  
  
"Excuse you." He said seemingly to the measure device. His parents giggled while Sirius snorted despite of himself. Olivander looked amusingly over to him but took a single box out from the line.  
  
"Lets try this one shall be." He handed it to Harry.  
  
He took it and absently swished it a little only to have it snatched from his hand and another placed in it. As he gave that one a wave several old photos above his parents exploded.  
  
Harry begun to apologize but Olivander grabbed the wand replacing it with another. For at least 20 minutes they tried wand after wand, and almost every time something exploded or was shot around. His father and Sirius were sore from laughing too much, but Lily and Remus just looked tired from being there too long.  
  
Harry had begun to wonder if Olivander had insurance he was only one customer and he had destroyed more then half the shop. There must be at least 50 customers each year not only from Hogwarts but from other school.  
  
"I wonder" Olivander said from the back of the shop. Strange Harry thought I don't remember him going back there.  
  
He came back and handed him a new older looking wand.  
  
As soon as Harry held it he felt an immense power hold him. As he brought the wand down silver and red sparks spiraled from the wand to the ground.  
  
"Well," Olivander said in a muffed sort of voice, "That's interesting."  
  
Harry looked over at him, and his curiosity got the better of him, "Excuse me, but what's interesting?"  
  
Olivander looked down at him and said quietly for only him to hear. "You should know that it is the wand that chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. But it just so happens that the phoenix feather that resides in your wand gave another feather just one other. And it just so happens this wand is to be destined for you where its brother is the one whom we do not speak his name.  
  
(A/N since Voldemort never attacked them I had to alter the whole speech of him just a little bit. You still get the point though.)  
  
His parents applauded and they paid for the wand and left.

As they walked out Lily was rubbing her hands against her arms trying to get some warmth like she had just recently been shivering.  
  
"God," she said, "That guy gives me the creeps."  
  
"I know what you mean dear." James hugged his wife slightly from behind.  
  
All Harry could do was look at his parents strangely, "Dunno what your talking about." He began, "I swear he's mental simple as that his stores bloody creepy but he's just well... mental."  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head motioning for them to follow.  
  
"What did Olivander say to you, after he did you looked a little spoofed." Remus clearly looked interested so Harry retold them what he said. Lily looked slightly pale at this revelation. She assured him that it meant nothing.  
  
Finally the day was spent and they all headed home each of the Potters touched the portkey and were transported home.

A/N there we go sorry it took so long finals are coming so I can only type every so often. So please read and review.


	6. two evils

A/N

I case anyone's wondering because I got some reviews on it I said what happened to Voldemort in the 1st chapter. What happened was he's still out there but he turned his sights away from England to Asia and Australia ya know around that area. Yeah I'm hoping to get more reviews if I type the next chapter cause I don't have too many but thanks to all those who did review. I'll have to do a chapter thanking those people sometimes. .

Disclaimer

I don't own any of these obviously cause I'd be one happy pup.

Summery

I'm not even going to say anything.

* * *

_ I sit beside the fire and think  
Of all that I have seen  
Of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
And summers that have been  
  
Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
In autumns that there were  
With morning mist and summer sun  
Which when the birds did stir  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
Of how the world will be  
When winter comes with out a spring  
That I shall never see  
  
For there are still so many things  
That I have never seen  
In every wood in every spring  
There is a different green  
  
I sit beside the fire and think  
Of people long ago  
And people who will see a world  
That I will never know  
  
But all the while I sit and think  
Of times there were before  
I listen for returning feet  
And voices at the door_ Sorry I wanted to put that in that has always been a really inspiring poem and it really makes me think. And on top of that it makes me sound like a nut or some nerd so forget I ever said that.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the horizon turning everything a slightly pinkish colour. Rivendell seemed to glow under the influence.  
  
It had been a little over a week since the trip the Potters took to London and Diagon Alley. Elm (yah I know back to Elemmire but that's only for when he's in middle earth remember.) spent a little bit of everyday reading some of his textbooks.  
  
Even though his parents had assured him that the students know practically nothing when they first begin Hogwarts Elemmire wanted to learn all he could before hand.  
  
He only liked to read up about charms, transfiguration, DADA, and to his father's dismay potions.  
  
He was so excited; he had already packed his things for Hogwarts. His room was almost bare, seeing as he had a bottomless trunk prepared for the trip. (Think of Mad Eye Moody's trunk.)  
  
Sadly, Elm noticed, his parents seemed sort of down, in a more or less frightened sort of state. On more then one occasion he had been caught trying to eavesdrop on his parents conversations. But this seemed to get his no where as his parents tended to put up silencing charms.  
  
One day though, about two weeks before school began, he was walking past his grandfathers study he heard some of the high elves talking.  
  
Looking through the crack he saw his mother sitting side by side next to his father on a small couch next to his grandfather. A few other elderly elves sat, and stood around the room.  
  
"So," an elf with dark graying brown hair began standing up. "We all know why we're here." He sighed slightly. "The dark being or presence inside Mirkwood is stirring. It has recently been reported to be on the move. And I'm sure we all know what this most possibly is from our last encounter."  
  
Elemmire's curiosity was now ignited, what were they talking about and more importantly how could he have missed the last meeting they had. Deep in thought he turned his ear back to the crack in the door.  
  
He then heard his mother talk to his surprise.  
  
"What? How can this be we all know that he was destroyed hundreds of years ago. He can't be back its not possible." She sounded slightly scared and disturbed.  
  
Her father sighed, "Darling, we all know this could have happened, true and most powerful evil can't be destroyed with the first shot taken. It takes time and patience, and now we must take action. First things first we all know that the first thing that he'd do would be to recover his property, the one ring. The last we all heard of it the creature Smealgol or what's know known as Gollum was in possession of it. But as I have heard from our good friend Gandalf."  
  
Elemmire heard some kind of motion in side the room. Not knowing weather some one was walking out, he decided to leave and quit while he was ahead.  
  
Thinking back slightly he remembered something his parents had always told him, an old folk lore that was the history of the past middle earth;

* * *

_Three rings for the elven kings under the sky _

_ Seven for the dwarf lords in their hall of stone _

_Nine for mortal men doomed to die _

_ And one for the dark lord on his dark throne_

_In the land of Mordor where shadows lie _

_ One ring to rule them all _

_One ring to find them _

_ One ring to bring them all and in the darkness to bind them_

_ In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
_

* * *

Thinking softly that this must be what all of them were talking about. This was the history and it was said that the dark lord was vanquished and put to rest. Never had he thought that he would come back.  
  
Silently chanting to himself something he had once heard Arwen talking about, and once also with Gandalf;

* * *

_All that is Gold does not Glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost._

_The old whom are strong do not wither, _

_ Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_ From the ashes a fire shall be woken, _

_ A light from the shadow shall spring, _

_Renewed be blade which was broken, _

_ And the crownless shall again be crowned king_.

* * *

Still thinking on this note he slowly walked back into his room. Still pondering the fact that two dark lord could come back. Voldemort and Sauron two evil beings could come back and wreck havic upon the both world once again. 

He looked up towards the sky and walked into his room.  
  
The one thing he didn't think dwell upon was the fact that he would be apart of both wars and most likely in the middle.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N I no it's a very corny ending and its really short but I have to get started on homework. But please read and review . 


	7. THE MAP yeah finally

'

'

'

'

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 /0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0  
  
A/N- I'm hoping that in this chapter I can get Harry at lest on the Hogwarts express but you never know. And when you review please say what house you want Harry in!!!!!!!!! I need help XD  
  
Disclaimer- I obviously don't own any of these things, well maybe the plot   
  
Summery- Theres Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings and that's all im going to say.

'  
  
/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 /0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

'  
  
_ Down the swift dark streams you go  
Back to lands you once did know  
Leave the halls and caverns deep  
Leave the northern mountains steep  
  
When the forest wide and dim  
Stoops in shadows gray and grim  
Float beyond the world of trees  
Out onto the whispering breeze  
  
Past the rushes past the reeds  
Past the marshes' wavering weeds  
Through the mist that riseth white  
Up from mere and pool at night  
  
Follow follow stars that leap  
Up the heavens cold and steep  
Turn when dawn comes over land  
Over rapids over sand  
  
South away and south away  
Seek the sunlight and the day  
Back to pasture back to mead  
Back to where the oxen feed  
  
Back to gardens on the hill  
Where berry swells and berry fills  
  
Under sunlight under day  
South away and south away  
  
Down the swift dark streams you go  
Back to lands you once did know_

'

'  
  
He he he always liked that one im never going to understand where tolkin is able to rhyme all these words its very impressive he's so good

'  
  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

'  
  
Elemmire leaned back against the rooftop and continued to stare at the clouds rolling past. Even though he knew that he could get in a lot of trouble for being up there he had to get away, and on top of the roof seemed to be his last resort.  
  
His parents, well, not just his parents almost everyone in the house seemed to be in a funk, solemn faces everywhere. Every one seemed a little jumpy and afraid of something. Elm knew what it was about, but he still didn't see why this had to dampen every ones mood.  
  
His father seemed to cheer up though every day that grew closer to him going to Hogwarts. He didn't know weather it was because he would be gone, or that he would finally be going to the school that his father did. Personally Elm hoped it was the later.  
  
A week before he began school his father came to him, looking around as if for perpetrators he handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Look, Harry I got Sirius to go dig this up, make sure you put it to good use." He gave a huge wolfish like smile.  
  
Elm looked it over, thinking hard, "Um...... father why would I want this ratty old piece of paper, I mean I got loads of parchment up in my room I really have no use for this. And besides what century did this come from?" Elm held it back out back to his father looking at it awkwardly.  
  
His father thought looked offended snatching the parchment back and holding it like a father would hold a child. He glared back at Harry.  
  
"What....how....you....," he seemed at a loss for words. So instead he glared some more. Finally it looked like he got his voice back.  
  
"Excuse me;" taking in a deep breath, "This is the secret the marauders success, well besides my cloak any ways." He looked to be in some secret dream land, Elm suspected that he was recalling memories.  
  
"But, um.... What is it?"  
  
"This," his father started, "Well how about I show you?" He took out his wand and taped in on the paper saying clearly but somewhat quietly, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."  
  
Across the parchment lines spread out like spiders creating shapes and words, finally it was done showing a perfect map of hogwarts with characters moving and small dots being labeled.  
  
Elm stared at it with amazement and for the first time in years he was speechless. His father just smiled.  
  
"This my boy," pointing at the map. "Is the marauders map, keep it with you and the most important thing to remember is," here he looked around, "Never let your mother see it," He winked.  
  
(A/N yeah lil prongs Jr. has now got the marauders map poor poor Hogwarts beware!!!! . evil me)  
  
Elemmire had tucked the map away as to ensure that no one got to it, under his fathers warning. But he couldn't wait until Hogwarts to try it out plans were already forming in his head. (A/N he he he)  
  
It was almost time to get going to the Hogwarts express but he had to say good bye to every one first.  
  
He made sure to say good bye to every one, Arwen, Elrond (Gandalf and Aragon left after the party in case your wondering.) But there was one last loved one to say good bye to (and yes I know it sounds corny.)  
  
He walked down to the stables, he wanted to say good bye to Nenya before he left. Nenya had always been like his best friend.  
  
Making sure to give the horse a good brushing and so feed it some of the sweetest carrots he had. Before leaving he had made sure that the best stable keepers would take the best of care to his favored horse.  
  
Everything was ready, they set of to the transportation point. To meet the Hogwarts express.

'  
  
/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

'  
  
Harry (back in the normal world remember.) looked at all the steam engines in awe never seeing the likes quite like it before.  
  
"Ok now the ticket says platform nine and three quarters, well um I hate to say it but I'm sure its not there." Harry said tiredly every one was tired and hungry the trip there was long and tiring. The only one remotely happy was James for God knows what reason.  
  
"Well come now Harry, there's muggles here now why in Gods name would they leave a magical train out in the open?" James as I said before was too overly cheery probably knocked up a couple pots of coffee this morning.  
  
"Good God James how can you be so.. so well pippy or what ever the hell word you want to use." Rebus sighed, he too was tired.  
  
"Well good people," He began, "My lovely positive attitude may not help any of my problems but it will annoy people enough to make it worth the effort." Every one looked at him like he had gone mental, which he probably had.  
  
"Please stop your starting to sound like Sirius." Lily looked almost disgusted.  
  
"Oi!!!!, I resent that," Sirius began but was cut off.  
  
"As you should my dear friend but lets stop I think we're scaring poor Harry." Remus tried to look serious but well you know.  
  
Harry looked between the two platforms wondering what to do, his father answered the unasked question.  
  
"Harry just run through the two platforms and you'll turn up between them." He bent down close away from Lily, "Do you have every thing that you'll possibly need?" He winked and Harry just smiled.  
  
He hugged every one good bye using the usually promised that he'd write as often as possible and all. Then he began at a small run to between the platforms.  
  
To begin a new stage in his life probably the most important ever.

'  
/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

'

'

A/N I know that's a pretty sucky chapter but well too bad. And I was wondering if you guys for when you review to tell me what house Harry should be in cause i'm not sure so when you review just poll in your answers. . till next time. oh yeah sry about the little ' marks i cant get rid of them XD theyre annoying  
  
Ta 


End file.
